


Eye to Eye

by furihatachlookie



Series: Heterochromatic Soulmates [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Plato was right about the whole soulmate part. But there was one detail he had failed to mention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that totally original title lol

_"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves."_

Plato was right about the whole soulmate part. But there was one detail he had failed to mention.

"Reading that old book again, Akashi-san?"

A hand placing a paper cup on the table appeared in his line of sight, drawing Akashi's eye away from the worn novel of The Symposium in his hands. He followed the arm up to meet the eyes of a young woman holding an empty tray. He recognized her as the lady he always found working at the front behind the counter.

His right eye swept the area, noticing that he had spent longer than he had intended to in the café. The usual afternoon crowd that came to escape the cold were already ghosts, the scattering of chairs shifted out of their places and the bubbling coffee maker being attended by the other coffee shop worker breaking the otherwise calm silence. It must be four by now. And the snow was still coming down as amply as ever, Akashi mused as he looked out into the white street.

Not wanting to leave the kind women without an answer, Akashi turned his attention back to the conversation.

"It never hurts to brush up on a bit of philosophy every once in a while." Akashi countered smoothly. "I'm surprised you recognized the cover, Azumi-san." There was no label or title anywhere on the front or back.

"I remember you mentioning the book once when I rang you up." Azumi replied, folding her hands in front of her. A lock of chestnut brown hair fell into her face before she reached up to brush it away. He didn't miss the flash of gold flitting into his vision before the hand was dropped.

"Did I?" Akashi asked absentmindedly. "I seem to have forgotten. My apologies."

His apology seemed to suffice. "There's no need to apologize." She reassured with a shake of her head. "We forget things all the time. I guess it's just some things that we think mean little are what stick." She was quite the sentimental woman, something Akashi noticed the moment he saw the ring that used to dangle around her neck when he stepped in here for the first time. Now it was in its rightful place on her finger.

"If you insist." Deciding it was finally time to attend to the call back to reality that came in the form of a buzz from his phone indicating an email, no doubt from the chief, or in other words, his father, Akashi rose up from his place by the window, grabbing his coat that lay strung over the seat. "Well, I suppose I should get going. Duty calls." He said.

Akashi shouldered the overcoat. The badge pinned to the left side of his collar reflected off the low-hanging lights, right above his heart. Picking up the lightweight hardback and the steaming cup of coffee, he turned and offered his companion a small bow.

"Thank you again for the coffee. And send my greetings to your husband. I hope he recovers quickly." Akashi spoke again, offering his condolences to the dedicated Mrs.

Azumi smiled gratefully, giving a low bow of her own. "It's not a problem. And Natsuki's getting better by the day. He'll be up and about in no time." Dual auburn eyes brightened up at the thought. His words must've been a good sign. Akashi felt a slight itch in his left eye.

"I'm glad to hear that." Seeing the snow beginning to let up, Akashi turned, waving to the waitress. "I'll see you next week, Azumi-san."

She waved back, calling out as he swung the door open with a jingle, "Have a safe trip. And who knows, maybe next week you'll finally have that eyepatch off!" So she said every week.

Akashi paid the cold no mind, smiling through the glass barrier that kept out the frigidity that was threatening to drain the heat from his hands, before going on his way.

The snow was little more than graupel, and the coffee did a wonderful job in keeping the nipping cold at bay, leaving him feeling toasty by the time he'd tossed the empty cup. A quick stop to the library to return his book and an annoying number of emails later, emails that he blatantly ignored in favor of answering them once he reached the steps of the building, Akashi started his short trek to work.

As Akashi passed by a few stragglers gutsy enough to stroll in this 30 degree weather, he ran a hand over the patch of cloth covering his cursed left eye. Some people would call it cursed, that is, until they finally met the one, and found themselves no longer having to see two colors in every reflection they crossed with distaste. Nobody else could see his, but he never failed to, _and oh how he wished he wouldn't have to, the whole situation to begin with was troublesome_ , every morning in front of the mirror.

It's not that he was scared. Akashi has been on both ends of a gun more times than he can count. He knew what it felt like. It was a different kind of fear that lingered in the back of his mind...

The approaching chime of laughter made Akashi look up from the scarf he'd burrowed his face into. A couple holding hands were chatting happily, burrowed close for warmth as they made their way down the street, heading the way opposite of him. The girl giggled at something her boyfriend, by the looks of it, had said. It would've been a perfect scene had it not been for the mix-matching colors that set the young lovers apart.

... A fear of not being able to change the future.

The two disappeared out of sight as Akashi got swallowed up by the group of people walking around the mall front. He'd finally arrived to the much busier part of town, nearby the police station that overlooked the currently busy shopping center. The cold didn't seem to deter the hustle and bustle mood at all.

The station was his destination. The phone in his pocket buzzed again.

Breathing warm air into his hands and rubbing them together to try and retain what little warmth there was left, Akashi made a beeline towards the tall building that sat across the street, finally extracting the vibrating device out from his coat.

There was nobody when he came to a stop at the light, having missed the crowd that had just made it to the other side. Akashi had his phone in hand by this time, in the middle of typing up a reply to his father out in the empty sidewalk, waiting for the walk sign to grant him passage to the other side. Or rather, it seemed empty, until a small body collided with his legs, throwing him off balance.

Shocked at the sudden weight thrown onto him, Akashi caught himself on his hands before he could fall forward and possibly tumble into the roaring intersection. Instead, it was his phone that flew from his hands and bounced off the curb.

Akashi didn't have to listen hard to hear the prominent _crack_ as it disappeared over the edge. He'd just bought that phone yesterday too.

"U—Uh..." Akashi turned his head to find a boy around the age of 10 clutching the front of his small windbreaker, nose red and dripping from the cold, standing in front of him. "S—sorry for running into you, M—Mister!" He was nearly eye-to-eye with the boy that didn't seem to want to look at him in the eye, having been knocked down to one knee. Wait. Eye-to-eye?

The kid blinked, twin colored eyes growing wide as he pointed at his face. "Hey Mister, your..."

Watery blue and gold clashed with red and... Akashi's hand immediately shot up to cover his uncovered eye. His face felt unusually cold. His suspicions were further confirmed when he spotted the silky white eyepatch that never left his person lying camouflaged against the snow that had piled up on the sidewalk, not too far off.

Akashi cursed, a rare thing for a man such as himself. Outside the uniform, at least. The kid fell silent, mouth readying to open mere seconds later to say something else. A glare shut him up before he could comment any more on the matter.

Akashi stood up, a lecture ready on his lips, but it died off the tip of his tongue when he noticed the boy going back to looking around in a panic, wringing his sleeves and mumbling to himself.

"Where's sensei? I wouldn't want Kuroko-sensei worrying about me..." Akashi heard him mutter worriedly.

Both of them turned their head to the crosswalk when people began walking past them, Akashi noticing that the walk sign had lit up.

Before Akashi could ask the boy what he was looking at, he was already bolting across the intersection with a yell of "Kuroko-sensei!"

Akashi spared a glance at the street that was beginning to thin of people and vehicles, praying that his phone hadn't fallen into the sewer, or worse, gotten crushed under some car's tires, only for his eyes to drift back to the boy with the yellow jacket coming to a stop at the other end of the street, throwing his arms around someone. Guess that was why he was in such a hurry.

Sighing, Akashi walked over to where his eyepiece had fallen, hurriedly slipping on the damp eyepatch with hands that certainly weren't shaking.

He was about to turn around and get up to retrieve his phone, and more importantly, see if it was still working, when that same little boy that crashed into him pointed a tiny finger in his direction, head tilted upward to talk animatedly to the sensei he had probably been searching for. Akashi watched the head of blue hair belonging to the figure turn his way.

The moment you see your soulmate, there comes a phenomena scientists still struggle to explain. Never in any circumstance does the event need to be triggered by physical contact. It's not some magical experience caused by a gentle touch; there were no sparkles or glitter or love at first sight like in children's books.

In that moment that they made eye contact, Akashi's breath caught in his throat when he met the mirror image of his own heterochromatic orbs, and the first thing that came to his mind was _they were so off the mark about there being no love at first sight_.

He didn't believe it quite so much anymore as their eyes stayed locked, and it might have been a trick of the eye, _god this was_ not _the time for jokes_ , but the sudden intake of breath and hitch of shoulders could only mean that the blue-haired male had the same reaction.

Nothing seemed to matter in that same moment as Akashi watched the red eye bleed to a glittering blue, looking much more appealing beside similarly toned locks as compared to being paired with his own ruby features. Not the blond brat that was smiling proudly and holding the hand of his soulmate, nor the distant ringing from his phone he'd offhandedly assumed had broken.

He lifted a hand to his face, feeling the obstructing piece of cloth sitting on the wrong side of his face from his haste in putting it on, revealing the blue eye that had no doubt faded into a deep red by now.

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's POV

The problem with having soulmates, is that while there is an unbelievably high chance you will reunite with your other half, it was always by pure coincidence. Well, according to what he's read.

One moment, Kuroko was worrying for his kid, and then the next...

"See, sensei, I told you!" Kuroko felt Kise tug on his coat with his little mittened hands, but he couldn't tear his eyes from the redhead frozen under his stare. Funny, he could say the same about his own still figure held captive under that red gaze.

... He was meeting his soulmate.

Kuroko would have never thought he'd meet his _other half_ , as his mother would always cheekily call it, whilst linking arms with his father, on the busiest intersection in town. What were the odds.

"Sensei!" Kise tugged harder on Kuroko's coat.

Across the ways, the redhead had gone back to retrieving what appeared to be his phone, extracting it from a _slushy pile_ of mixed grime and snow with pale fingers, grimacing as it came up dripping.

"Senseiiii!" The stoplights hanging over the streets turned green, signaling the cars to go, breaking Kuroko's line of vision of the male. Blinking as if coming out of a trance, Kuroko turned back to Kise, who was resorting to hanging off his arm to get him to pay attention to him.

The tension melted from Kuroko's shoulders, the fact that Kise was here safe and sound finally sinking in. It would be unlike Kuroko to give up on searching for his own pupil, but after the first hour, panic had started to settle in. Concern for the blond wandering this busy sector alone, and determination to get him back safely to the rest of the kids- and Kise's friends- drove Kuroko to keep looking. And thank god it wasn't in vain.

"So? Is he?" Seeing that his blue-haired teacher still wasn't fully paying attention to him, Kise buried his face in Kuroko's arm with a huff.

Kuroko held back a smile. He ruffled the tuft of blond hair. "I'm glad I found you too, Kise-kun." Kuroko replied.

"Sensei, that wasn't what I was asking!" Kise whined into his jacket.

He smiled at his student's obvious irritation. Of course he would care more about that then himself. He was a kid after all.

Kise never seemed to stay mad at him for long, so when he peeked up again and saw his face, the turned the frown into a small smile he hurried to hide under his yellow fringe.

Kuroko felt the sting of the cold air in his lungs as he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down his racing heart. He had to relax. "I guess we'll see." Kuroko finally answered with a sigh. Kise perked up. "We have to wait before we can cross, Kise-kun." He offered a gloved hand to the boy. "Do you want to hold my hand so we don't get separated again?"

Kise nodded enthusiastically grinning a smile that would have blinded anyone, except maybe Kuroko, as he reached up to grab onto his teacher's hand, the smaller palm barely curling around Kuroko's fingers.

They only moved when the walk light turned on. Then, they stepped off the sidewalk, and began to close the distance between the mysterious redhead.

"So is it him?" Kise whispered. He sounded much more calm now, but on the outside, he looked ready to bolt. There was a skip in his step, as if he was refraining himself of bouncing on his toes, or possibly running off all over again.

Kuroko said nothing, just tightening his grip. He watched as the handsome redhead stood back up again, pocketing his broken cell. The evidence was all there. The proof was in the color encasing their pupils.

It felt like a little less than eternity until they reached the other side. Stopping within two feet of the man, Kuroko greeted him as if he was a passing friend, for he knew no other way to greet this not-stranger. "Hello."

Ruby met blue, and amusement just barely twinkling in that bright uncovered eye. "Hello."

"Are you Kuroko-sensei's soulmate?" Beside him, Kise wasted no time in butting into their formalities, clearly directing the question to their newfound company.

He wasn't fazed by the question. "I suppose I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Kise! Nice to meet you~!" He answered with a toothy grin. Ever the bright one of the bunch.

Still smiling, he turned and pulled Kuroko forward. "Sensei, come on and introduce yourself!" Kise exclaimed, looking up at his role model and teacher.

"I was getting to that, Kise-kun." Kuroko said, a hint of exasperation lacing his tone, but he couldn't help covering it up with a faint smile as fast as it had come, not wanting Kise to react negatively to what could be perceived as annoyance. He bowed to the redhead. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

"Tetsuya, then." Kuroko started at that, but said nothing as he watched Akashi loop his fingers under the bands of the eyepatch he was for some reason still wearing, slipping off the cloth that no longer needed to serve its purpose. Closed eyes revealed twin feline-pupiled orbs enveloped in a mesmerizing red that appeared even more gorgeous up close.

Minuscule laugh wrinkles crinkled the edges of those dazzling eyes, and loud and clear, as if they were conversing in an empty room rather than a crowded street, came, "I'm Akashi Seijuurou, I am in your hands now." For the first, and most certainly not the last time in their encounter, a smile graced the redhead—Akashi's face, and Kuroko would be lying to himself if he didn't feel his heart skip a beat within the confines of his chest.

People were beginning to take second glances their way. Neither party paid them any mind. "And as am I. Please take care of me." Kuroko greeted back. He ignored Kise's excited giggling.

Who knew a kindergarten student could accidentally reunite two soulmates? Kuroko made a mental note to thank Kise later.

But returning to his class was now his first priority. They were probably getting antsy in the bus by now. And judging from the badge on his overcoat, Akashi's destination was just a block away. Perhaps they could exchange numbers-

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Akashi asked. Kuroko rose up from his bow, surprised. "I doubt I could get a new phone by then, so how about we exchange addresses?"

... Or not.

Kuroko nodded, and the smile on Akashi's face grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my 'less time spent on' chapter. 
> 
> fyi I might make this whole Heterochromatic Soulmates thing a little series with a few more pairings, that's all


End file.
